beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Incel
This page discusses people who identify as 'involuntarily celibate', and also the misogynists who identify this way (this page tries to fairly distinguish the two, despite common overlaps). :"Virgin Identity Extremism" "Virgin Identity Extremist" : : necrophilia, misogyny): Online Incels displaying extreme entitlement (link)]] Origins :”"I was trying to create a movement that was open to anybody and everybody," says Alana, now a 43-year-old management consultant and artist from Toronto. In 1993, she was finishing an undergraduate degree in statistics at Carleton University in Ottawa, and she'd never had sex or anything close to a boyfriend. Sometimes she blamed her appearance: short, slightly overweight, eczema splotches. Often she felt like she'd passed through adolescence without learning the unspoken rules of a complex game that everyone else understood intuitively. :At Carleton, she had access to the Internet for the first time. "I was supposed to be doing statistical programming," she says, grinning. "But I was reading about sexuality. Quietly." Moved by powerful accounts of people who realized that they were gay or bi, polyamorous or trans, Alana decided she was bisexual and, at 24, started dating a woman. When the relationship ended six months later, Alana found herself looking back on the prior decade with a fresh perspective and wanting to analyze what she'd been through. First, that required a label—new categories of relationships with new names had helped the queer people she'd met find happiness, after all. She entertained a few options: late bloomer, nonblooming, perpetually single. Then it came to her: involuntary celibate.“ Ideology Hypergamy :"Hypergamy is to Incel ideology the natural inclination for women to "trade up" in terms of looks, money, and/or status. In a social environment which seeks to free human sexuality from cultural influence, women become more hypergamous than men because they are naturally sexual selectors. Today, sexuality is very liberated, and women are extremely hypergamous, more than men, to the point of causing increasingly rampant inceldom among the male population." :"An internal OkCupid study revealed that the vast majority of women only consider about 20% of men to be average in looks, and irrationally evaluate 80% of men brave enough to show their mug on a public website as below the average of all men. In the most popular dating app Tinder, a mating analyst found out that “the bottom 80% of men are fighting over the bottom 22% of women and the top 78% of women are fighting over the top 20% of men"." In 日本 (Nippon - Japan) 革命的非モテ同盟 (Kakumei-teki Hi Mote Dōmei - Revolutionary Sexually-Unpopular Alliance ) :"A Japanese, Marxist, half-tongue-in-cheek, anti-consumerist, MRA group of incels. Known in Japan as "Kakuhido" or "Kakuhidou". They perform non-violent public stunts in Japan like protesting Valentine's day in the street as 'Chocolate Capitalism' Kakuhido does public protests of Christmas, Valentine's Day, and White Day all that same year :A release for one of their anti-valentines-day parades reads: the blood-soaked conspiracy of Valentine’s Day, driven by the oppressive chocolate capitalists, has arrived once again. In order to create a brighter future, we call for solidarity among our unloved comrades, so that we may demonstrate in resolute opposition to Valentine’s Day and the romantic industrial complex. — kakuhido" モテない男性 (Mote Nai Dansei - Men Without Motivation) :"The Committee of Men Without Motivation mainly defines the following rules as people who cannot join: *1: A man who has a relationship, or has confirmed experience, a man with experience of an unmare (excluding amateur virginity) experience. Also, pretending is prohibited *2: Men who have female friends or are likable to women or are forbidden *3: She or she wants, or a man wants to post *4: Homosexuality and its prohibition are forbidden *5: No tapping or tilting" Contrapoints Response Articles |news/Vice:/Reeve2018/This is what the life of an incel looks like> (TW: use of 'autistic' as a perjorative, descriptions of sui-ide, feces, defecation and urination in a bedroom) :"Joey believes the media’s coverage of incels was flawed in one major way: the suggestion that the incel community is the product of hypermasculinity. He felt they were the opposite. Just browse Lookism: “Once again feminized men, obsessed with looks and save hundreds of pictures of male models on their computer.” Incels were meek, their violence an outburst of repressed rage. “Real men find incels pathetic and effeminate,” Joey said." ---- np=? }} Category:Masculinity Category:Sexuality